


Withdrawal

by gothbile (orphan_account)



Series: Blue And Green Make Turquoise! [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Murdoc is stubborn, Paula Cracker is mentioned but never actually shows up, Pre-Gorillaz, Substance Abuse, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothbile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc decided to sober up (just a wee bit) so he could concentrate more on his new up and coming band. 2D is willing to help in what ways he can, even if Murdoc doesn't want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Can you write a drabble set when murdoc and 2d are living together pre-gorillaz, where 2d's doing his best to help murdoc get over speed withdrawals?"

How were they suppose to start a band like this? Murdoc could barely get out of bed at this point. 2D had even moved in with him to help out as much as he could- Paula was starting to question just what was going on between them.

"Here." 2D knocked open the bedroom door with his foot, setting the fourth? Fifth? Bowl of instant noodles on his bedside table. Apparently one of the symptoms of withdrawal on Amphetamines was excessive hunger. He was starting to think he should cut him off after this bowl though- He was going to get a tummy ache.

Murdoc currently had a fever, migraine, an unsatisfiable hunger in his belly and he was sweating out all the glasses of water he drank so dehydrated as well. The bassist made a groaning sound, wiping his forehead with the rag that 2D had fetched him a little bit ago. "Can you go get this cold again?" He waved it out towards the younger man.

"Muds, if your fever's that bad, I still say you should go to the hospi--"

 _"I'm not going to any bloody hospital!"_ Murdoc interrupted. They'd recommend him pointless treatment rehabs and shit. He just needed to ride this through until it was all out of his system, easy enough.

He let out a huff of air and gave his singer a hard look, waiting for him to go do as he was told. Meanwhile, he forced himself to sit up despite the fact that it felt like his head was about to explode.

2D scurried back into the room moments later, taking a seat next to Murdoc. "... I'm just worried about you, you don't gotta yell at me." He brushed back the bassist's sweaty fringe so he could wipe over his face with the now cool wash rag.

Murdoc hummed; He closed his eyes and allowed the touch. Normally, he hated the feeling of being babied but every muscle in his body ached and that cold water felt like heaven itself so he wasn't going to shove him away quite yet. "You don't gotta worry about me, denthead. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You just make it a little more easy." He blew down on the broth of his lunch before slurping up a mouthful of the noodles. It was so weird to feel full and starving at the same time. Never was quite another feeling like it.

"Besides," he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not sure if that bruised little brain of yours can handle too much worry. So don't. I'll be fine." Murdoc took 2D's head between his fingers. Those empty black eyes he'd given him were haunting- But in a beautiful sort of way. He was going to work out perfectly as a frontman. No one was going to be able to keep the blue-haired, black-eyed lad out of their minds.

2D made an uncomfortable sound, holding Murdoc's wrist between both his hands. "I can't just not worry. My emotions don't work that way."

"Bleh." Murdoc scrunched his nose up, frog like tongue dropping from his mouth with a long trail of spit dripping from it. "Emotions are useless." With that, he let go of his singer.

The younger man sighed in defeat, slumping up against the other's shoulder. Maybe to him they were useless but he wasn't about to argue that. There was no point.

Murdoc glanced down at the mop of brightly coloured hair, wriggling his arm out from between their bodies to drop over 2D's shoulders. "Mmm. You're a good little maid, though. Maybe you're more useful than just a pretty voice, after all."

If that was Murdoc's way of saying thanks, it was a poor one. But 2D would take it. A dumb smile gracing his lips, what top teeth were left jutting out from his closed mouth as he nuzzled his cheek down against Murdoc's forearm. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request things in the comment section or on my tumblr!!  
> http://2docdrabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
